


Flowers In a Shop

by extgb_rar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love, Masturbation, Modern AU, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Stalker, Vibrators, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extgb_rar/pseuds/extgb_rar
Summary: Everyday you look over your shoulder, after escaping your past for a better life you find yourself working for erwin at flower shop, who starts to show you that their is more to life, but nobody expected a visit from the past
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith
Kudos: 6





	1. Flower shop

**Author's Note:**

> Jax is an OC.

Is this what my life has come to? Living day to day, paycheck to paycheck. Bags always packed by the door just in case. 

But I’m tired of the what ifs, I’m tired of running, but who’s going to help me? A women with an unpleasant past isn’t charming at all. 

“That’s enough for today, you can go home.” Your boss erwin pats your back, casting his eyes down at your gloomy expression. 

As my lips curl I try to ease into a warm smile, but soon give up. “The shop isn’t as busy today, but tomorrow be prepared. I’ll need all hands on deck for Valentine’s Day.” And with that he left, heading towards the back as always. 

I guess having the rest of the day to myself isn’t such a bad thing. I could go for that walk I’ve been talking about taking for weeks. 

Even though I work at a flower shop sometimes it nice to get away. 

Getting away...sounds nice. Before heading out I take off my apron.

“Don’t wanna take this home like last time, I won’t lie it smells like erw-” quickly I shake my head back and forth. 

“The flowers! It smells like the flowers!” I grab my bag from under the counter, throwing it over my shoulder as I head towards the door. 

“See you tomorrow boss! And if I forget to tell you tomorrow happy early Valentine’s Day!” As I’m heading home I pull out my headphones. 

“The park is in the same direction as my place, it’s like killing two birds with one stone.” 

The night sky reflected on my grey hoodie, casting an illusion of the moon on me. 

Out of the corner of my eye I notice a figure standing in the dark with a hood covering his face, their to far away so I can’t tell if they’re moving forwards or backwards even with glasses on. 

“Maybe I should have worn contacts.”

I kept my guard up as I become closer to the stranger, as I’m locking eyes my hands grip onto my bag for dear life. 

“Your just going to stare at me? That isn’t very ladylike y/n.” The stranger pulls their hoodie off.

Jax. The ex boyfriend from hell. Before he could get another word out I run off, turning into the park as I use the trees as camouflage. 

The panic in my heart was spreading all over my body, even as I’m were running I felt my body tremble, but I couldn’t stop now. 

The thought of going home was dangerous, what if he knows where I live? Does he have people waiting to grab me if I run straight home?

Jax isn’t normal at all, he was always an ex I had to expect the unexpected from, knowing his ways have taught me a few things about him. 

The more my mind raced with what ifs I lose focus of the view in front of me, tripping over a sturdy branch. 

“Ah!” Quickly I covered my mouth, looking around I saw nothing but heard the sound of branches snapping. 

“He’s close!” I noticed a watering of mud, trying to make less sound I crawled towards the water, dipping my hand in to see how deep it was. 

“Y/n?!” 

That doesn’t sound like jax, it sounds more like.

In front of me stood two shoes, as I cast my eyes up I felt relieved. Erwin bends down, moving his hands towards my face as he wipe the dirt off with his thumb. 

“Can you move? Does anything feel broken?” Still in shock I shake my head no without words. 

I could have sworn it was jax, but if it was him, what would I do?

The thought of taking his hand angered me. He would cast his eyes down on me, pitying the state I’m in. 

“Y/n I need you to answer me, I know your in shock, but I can’t help you if you don’t tell me if you’re okay.”

The sincerity in his words brought me back, his eyes weren’t filled with pity but concern. 

“M- my ankle hurts a lot.” 

“Which side?” 

“Right.” Erwin moved towards my legs, carefully wiping the wet leaves covered in dirt off me. 

“I’m going to pick you up and take you back to the shop.” I grunt in pain as I reach for his shirt, tugging until I get his attention. 

“It’s not safe, he’s going to come back.” 

His hand rested over mine, he felt how terrified I was, even the gloomy day to day expression I would wear at work was gone. 

I could handle this, but to get erwin involved is dangerous, I don’t know how he’ll act. Jax is unpredictable. 

“I know your scared, but trust me. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” His words resonated within me. 

Does he have a death wish?

Even if I try to protest he won’t stop until I’m safe, that night I learned something interesting about my boss. 

A man who has seen death up close doesn’t fear it, but welcome it. Even the aura he was giving off was different. 

I was in the presence of another predator.

His hands wrapped around my waist, he helps me up.

As we’re walking out the park I look around, even in this state I’m still terrified. 

“He’s gone. Don’t worry.” Those were the last words I heard, the rest of the walk back to the shop was quiet. 

“I’m not letting you go home for the night, stay here.” 

“At the shop?” He turns toward you with half a smile. “Is that what you think? I sleep on the floors or the counter of the shop?” 

Feeling as if I offended him I protest. “No I just thought you were going to leave me in here...alone.” 

“...I’m really okay with being alone after you patch me up, I don’t want my presence to annoy you.”

I grunt when he places his hand over my ankle. “Is that what you think? Or is that how you’ve been feeling ever since you started working here?” 

I’ll admit I feel like wherever I go I’ll only cause trouble for others or put them in harms way. It’s best I don’t try to build relationships with people I’ll hurt in the end. 

It’s best to protect them from me, I’ve been alone all my life, why start now?

“Give yourself more credit.” Those were the last words he spoke while patching you up. 

Erwin helped me upstairs. “The bathroom is the door to the right, once you’ve cleaned up take the bed.”

“I-”

“I’m not taking no for an answer, I’ll sleep on the floor, worry more about yourself. It’s alright to only care about yourself, that’s how you survive.” He exits out the room. 

In the shower I let the water run down my back, the steam from the hot water encloses the bathroom. 

“No one has helped me before, it feels refreshing, but I can’t lean on erwin for long.”

If I get to comfortable...I’ll never want to leave.

The same as with Jax. 

When a man gives you the world, he’ll soon want you to reward him. 

And if you don’t he’ll take it away quicker than he gave it to you. 

As I’m in the shower erwin sits on the counter downstairs, looking out the window. 

“I’m impressed, for someone who always looked occupied y/n showed skills of someone experienced with harm.”

“It’s concerning.”


	2. The Bouquet

Getting out the shower you felt refreshed and light, but erwin was nowhere in sight. “Did he actually went to sleep on the floor?”

I know I shouldn’t be moving as much, but I still feel bad, invading his personal life with my issues. 

Carefully I walk down the stairs, peeking my head around the corner I noticed erwin laying his back against the wall sleeping. “Can he go to sleep in any position?!”

The more I stare the more I realize. 

“He’s used to it.” As I walk up to him I tap his shoulder. 

“Erwin.” Trying my best not to disturb him even though I’m doing that now I whisper. 

“I told you I’m fine.” 

“You told me to be selfish, so this is me being selfish.” I grab onto his hand, turning around as I lead him up the stairs. 

“I used to be in foster care, so I had to share a bed a lot of times. It wasn’t always great, but we made it work.” 

Turning around I smile without realizing. “Come to bed with me, I’ll feel bad.”

“You call this being selfish?” He smirks. 

I never let go of his hands until we reach the top of the stairs. “I call dibs on the wall!” Without thinking I shout out like a little kid. 

Erwin watched as I limp towards the bed, suppressing a laugh. “She’s finally letting her guard down.”

“I’ll take a shower before heading to bed.” My head quickly lifts up. 

“Promise you’ll sleep with me and not on the floor?” 

I hold out my pinky, he walks over, intertwining his pinky with mine. “Promise.” 

It’s childish, but it’s all I know. It became hard to stay up waiting for him, the sound of the water running down his body kept you at ease, even my eyes started to close a few times. 

I don’t remember the water stopping but felt the covers lift up, his body was close to mine. I could practically feel his warmth. 

It felt nice not going to bed alone, I’m used to both sides of the bed being cold. It was the first night without a nightmare. 

The next morning I woke up in erwin’s arms, his broad shoulders covered the view of the door. Looking down I noticed his arms wrapped around my waist. 

Peeking through the covers I stare at his face. “He doesn’t look so bad up close.” 

“Why? am I intimidating?” His eyes opened, casting down at me as I throw the covers back over my head. 

“Were you awake this whole time?!” Embarrassed I laid my head against his chest. 

“You could say that, I should get ready to open.” He removed his arms from around my waist as he gets up. 

“Stay here, I won’t have you working as much. 

His spot on the bed was still warm, I roll onto his side, gliding my hands back and forth. “It’s still warm.” Without realizing I sigh in relief. 

I feel full of energy, is it because of him? 

Usually I’ll come in 10 minutes before my shift, waiting outside as I feel the chilling breeze through my fingers, slowly covering your body in a blanket. 

Now that I have a swollen ankle it took me time to get ready, while upstairs I heard the door bell ring when customers enter. “I feel bad, today is our busiest day and here I am helpless.” 

As you’re walking down the stairs I hold onto the wall, careful not to trip. Peeking my head out I noticed erwin occupied with a customer. 

“I hope he likes them, we haven’t had a proper date night ever since this little one was born.” In her hands was a child. 

With glimmering eyes, the child was staring down erwin, only flashing a smile before giggling once erwin lets his guard down. “I think these are perfect, you and your husband deserve a night together, sometimes it’s okay to be selfish.” 

There he go again, those same words he told me last night. 

After ringing the customer up he waved as she walked out the door. 

“How is your ankle feeling?” 

How does he know? I’m sure I was quiet.

“Uh It’s g-” stopping when I feel his hands on my sides he picked me off the ground and sat me down on the counter. 

Erwin stood in between my legs, moving his hands down my thighs until he gets to my ankle. “In a few minutes I’ll fix it again.” 

“Sit tight until than.” 

I felt hot all over from his actions. 

Throughout the day he finally gets back to me, bandaging my ankle as I read magazines, I’ll even take it as far as peeking up once in a while to stare at him. 

Without realizing it I was biting down on my lips, remembering how close he was to me last night, his hands around my waist. 

I wouldn’t have no problems with his hands going a little lower, squealing at the thought of my own words. 

“Are you alright?” Erwin looks over at me. Quickly I wave him off. 

“Y- yeah this magazine is really interesting.” 

When it came time to close I tried to get off the counter but erwin stopped me. “I got this, it was nice having you as company.”

“I know you’ll keep telling me to be selfish, but I feel horrible for not doing anything, you didn’t even have a break yet.” 

While I continued to complain erwin walked towards me with a bouquet of flowers. “Yesterday I don’t think you heard me when you rushed out.” 

He stood once again between my legs, handing me the bouquet. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” I look between him and the flowers. 

“I don’t have anything to give you, I can’t accept this.” I push the bouquet into his hands, he place his hands over mine with a strong grip. 

“I’m not asking for anything in return, I’m alright with getting nothing.”

He puts the bouquet back in my lap, but this time he doesn’t let go of my hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth. 

“I told you to be selfish, so tell me what do you really want, I’ll say yes to it.” 

Is he crazy? What if I asked him to go rob a bank will he do it? Or I asked him to kill...will he do that also. 

“I can tell you’re thinking of something crazy.” Erwin leans near my ear whispering. “Tell me what you desire most and I’ll make that wish come true.” 

Feeling his lips lightly brush against my ear was enough to make me aroused. 

I haven’t had sex in a while, anything he does will set me off. I can’t take advantage of him. 

“Anything?” He nods his head while backing away. 

Not knowing what to exactly do I plant my hands on his chest. “What exactly should I be desiring? Money? The stalker ex to be in jail?” 

“You’ll do anything, but everything has consequences erwin, what if I used you for my own selfish needs, would that make you happy?”

“Yes.” Shocked at his choice of words I look at him confused. 

“I could never hurt you, you’re one of the good guys.” His hands sat on my thighs, spreading them apart. 

“I own a flower shop and take care of my employees so that makes me good? What about the things I do that go unnoticed? The countless times I’ve used people for my own needs.”

I don’t understand him, but I don’t want his behavior to stop. I’m getting hot down there the more he spread my legs open. 

It’s as if he can read my mind, knowing what I desire, but what will he get out of it? 

“I don’t want to be selfish anymore, can you be selfish for me?” Understanding the meaning he nods, pushing me down until my back touches the counter. 

“How selfish should I be?” He doesn’t react until you speak. 

“Until your satisfied.” 

Maybe it’s because I’m use to always being used for my body and never having my needs cared for, how could he be different than the others? 

Erwin pushed my legs up, while keeping them spread. Ripping open my pants until my underwear start to reveal them self. 

He looks down before looking back up at me. “You have needs also that haven’t been met, your soaking wet down here.” 

His thumb runs against my underwear, I squirm from the feeling even as his thumb digs deeper, moving from bottom to top but stopping at my clit. 

His thumb rubbed against it. “For tonight I want you to forget him, and remember my lips all over your body. Can you do that for me?” 

Looking up at him I nod. Erwin moved my underwear to the side, admiring the wetness as it continued to trickle down, even his thumb was drenched. 

Erwin bends down on his knees, pulling my body towards his face. His lips rubbed against my folds as he plants kisses all over, even going as far as spreading them apart, leaving kisses from bottom to top. 

Once he’s in front of my clit he grinned his lips against it. Against his lips he felt my insides throbbing. “Someone’s excited.” He smirks as he continues. 

The sensation spread to my stomach, I felt hot and warm, he hasn’t put his dick in yet I feel so much from just his mouth. 

His tongue circled around my clit for a few seconds before sucking it. My hands grip onto the bouquet as I try to suppress my body from lifting up. 

From the way he moved his tongue I knew he had experience when it came to making his partner feel good. 

“Did he do this with you? Play with your clit in his mouth? Because if he didn’t I feel bad for you.”

“A real man shows no mercy when he plays with your pussy. You remember that.” He moved his face away before slapping your clit. 

It feels so good, I want him to slap me again down there, the more he does the more I’ll throb.

“You like it when I play with your pussy?”

“Mhm.” I bite down on my lips, pleading with my eyes, begging him for more.

Sex was never this intimate with Jax, he only had sex for his pleasure, but Erwin on the other hand got off on pleasuring me.

He slaps my clit before rubbing it with his fingers, playing with it as he watched me squirm. “I know it feels good, but I need you to suppress your urge to cum, can you do that for me?” 

How could I suppress it? This is my first time feeling good in forever, all I can think about is cumming in his mouth, but will he hate it like Jax?

I feel his fingers move from bottom to top, playing with the outline of my clit before pushing them inside of me, I grasp out from the sudden feeling. 

“Keep throbbing on my fingers, show me how much you want it.” With his tongue slurping on my clit and his index finger rubbing my g spot, his finger starts to curl slightly as he pressed down on your g spot. Holding the bouquet wasn’t enough for the intense orgasm you felt coming. 

His slightly thick and long finger was pleasing me in ways I never knew existed, he was making me melt into his grasp with just his fingers. 

“Ngh...erwin! I don’t think I can hold back for long!” I called out his name but he doesn’t answer, his tongue was pressed against my clit, grinding against it while his fingers continued to stir my insides. 

As I grab onto the edge of the counter I froze in place when I noticed someone outside the shop staring at me and erwin. 

“Erwin! Someone is looking!” I try to get up but he grabs a hand full of my shirt, holding me back down. 

“I’ll handle it when I’m done.” The more I looked at the stranger the more I realize he was stroking his dick at the site of me getting eaten out. 

“Dont be scared to cum in my mouth, I want your scent all over me.” 

Is he crazy?! I’m getting fucked while we have an audience and he isn’t worried. I won’t lie it’s starting to turn me on even more. 

I start to feel his tongue leave my clit, he pulls me up to watch as he fingered fucked me. “Yeah...tighten around my fingers if you wanna cum. I said tighten around them.” 

Fuck the stranger outside I want to please erwin, I like when he stares at me in this state. He watched as my expressions become lewd by the second. 

The sound of his fingers working my g spot, thrusting back and forth as my juices trickled down the counter. 

Right before I orgasmed he slide his tongue into my mouth, forcing me to suck on it as I taste my own juices from his tongue. 

My hands wrap around his body, he doesn’t stop, causing me to bite down on his shoulder. 

“Let’s give him a show out there.” Erwin picks me up, my legs wrapped around his body. The stranger tried to run off but Erwin motioned for him not to. 

“You said I can be selfish, this is me doing that.” He forces me to look at the stranger as he picks me up from behind. 

“Wrap your hands around my neck.” I do as he commanded, his strong arms held me up. 

“I want you to fuck yourself to me in front of him, make him wish he was inside fucking you.” 

Not even Jax would go this far! This is unknown territory I’m walking on. I shouldn’t be getting aroused. 

But having another man desire for his cock to be inside of me why watching me get fucked is turning me on. 

Is it wrong I want to be fucked by the both of them so bad? I want them to fill all my holes with cum, fucking me to the point where I cease to exist. 

I want this so bad, but I can’t wait any longer for erwin to fuck me like the slut I am. 

I have desires, but I was scared they would run erwin away. I guess I was wrong. 

I reach down for his zipper, his cock springs out, slapping against my pussy. I grab ahold of it while his hips move back and forth. 

Erwin and the stranger watched his cock rub the outside of my folds, cloaking it’s self in my juices that continued to spill all over the floor. 

“Are you ready?” I look up into his eyes nodding.


End file.
